Ionic
by DominantMind
Summary: The silver thread's connected to his exact opposite. Marcus fails to ignore his obvious attraction for a girl who's living the life he'll never have. But maybe it was something they both couldn't ignore -especially when their love could bring life to the greatest Old Soul Circle Daybreak needs. My own characters. Hannah and Thierry will make their fabulous debut in Chapter 5.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Night World.**

**The silver thread's connected to his exact opposite. Marcus fails to ignore his obvious attraction for a girl who's living the life he'll never have. But maybe it was something they both couldn't ignore -especially when their love could bring life to the greatest Old Soul Circle Daybreak needs. **

The clinking bells ringed continuously, but out of pattern. Their vibration seemed off, and with a music mentor's sensitive ears, not the tiniest bit of sound could get past him. "Again!"

A chorus of protesting whispers grew at the back row.

"Well, pardon my up most precise teachings and your incompetent performance, Marcus." The mentor tapped his stick furiously. "But don't bring your music loving friends with your lack of interest."

Sheina arched her back slightly and leaned a little to the side to get a better view of the argument, as all the other students were doing. A muscled arm raised somewhere at the back end of the group. Must be Marcus, Sheina thought.

The fisted hand lifted a finger, "yes, sir!"

The response brought an exchange of confusing looks around. Marcus never ended a scene directed to him quickly; he usually prolonged it to waste time or, he's very purpose, to snatch the spotlight.

Mr. Mervin snapped his fingers, not a hint of shock on his expression, and everyone automatically repositioned their posture along with their instrument. On the second snap, harmonious notes flew across the hallways and out the campus, gathering anyone who wanted to listen.

At the subconscious part of Sheina's mind, it noted the missing faint tingling tones of a silver-faced bell, almost absentmindedly; she considered it to be her favorite part. And when her boldness got the best of her, her blue green eyes dared a glance at her mentor. He raised a brow at her mutually questioning gaze, immediately activating the impulse that lowered her eyelids.

She focused on the flow of her fingers on the flute; she mastered it so much that she didn't really have to think about her next move. She surrendered to the flowing, unconnected thoughts of school, family and always in between, Marcus. The popular guy was way out there, not her type at all, but she gave the freedom of flowing thoughts, so flow it shall. Useless, it was. She's a self-confessed rationalist. Simply speaking, her heart is what it is, and organs don't produce something so foreign to her system, like love.

A cough boomed noisily at the back. Every instrument's last note cracked to a halt.

Mr. Mervin's neck started reddening. "Marcus!"

At the end of the session, the students rushed out buzzing like bees, except for Sheina.

As Sir Mervin was leaving with a sour expression, a squeaking noise arouse behind him. He abruptly turned, catching Sheina with her fallen chair and fallen music sheets on the floor, and Marcus apologizing endlessly.

"You –you, you! You!" He marched furiously to them, swatting Marcus's reaching hand before it touched Sheina's elbow. "Hands off!"

Marcus watched nervously as Sheina stumbled back. Relief waved over his regretful heart when she was able to balance herself in mid air and straighten slowly while Mr. Mervin listed vocal punishments on him. He wasn't actually paying any kind of attention, only primarily to Sheina's shy eyes, which dampened a bit and looked directly at him. Or perhaps that was just sheer imagination, because the next thing he knew, Sheina was pleading helplessly to Mr. Mervin. "Sir, don't do that, please. It was an accident and my fault. My pen fell and we both tried to pick it up and then…"

Did she feel it too? That irreparable spark still electrocuting his finger tips where they brushed against hers. The thought was immediately cut in when he realized Mr. Mervin's long nose right in front of him. "No suspension, intended on Sheina's part. But you have two weeks detention. Understand?"

He managed a nod, slowly first, and when the words literally sunk in to him, the nods went swifter and rather funny.

Sheina bit her lower lip and shifted her eyes on a window, deepening her bite as darkness seemed to interrupt the azure skies. "I have to go." Her words broke through the recent conversation the men were having.

"Before you do," Mr. Mervin said keeping a keen eye on Marcus, as if his departure would pull upon something he'll have no control, "We have to talk."

"Yes, sir." Sheina laced her fingers and waited for Marcus to exit the room; both teacher and student still feeling his presence outside.

But Sheina wanted to get it over with, Marcus wasn't particularly finished with his question yet.

"He won't hear us," she whispered, leveling her tone to give the thought of false interest, "what is it, sir?"

The mentor's Adam's apple rose and fell, sparkling brown eyes almost unseen behind thick glasses. "Just know that I am quite fond of you like I am with my real daughter." His voice cracked on the last word.

Sheina urged a pitiful smile. "She's at peace now with thy creator. Let's not be sorrow because of that."

He cleared his throat, continuing, "And that I hope I'm not getting in the way. I'm sorry if I do, it's mainly because I feel that I must to keep you safe."

"There's not much danger around me."

"Perhaps you're senses are plainly too sane."

"Well, if it helps, I think we both prefer that to change, now don't we?" she made it sound like a jest, but the effect repelled on Mr. Mervin. Instead, he's jaw tightened.

"Be careful," he sighed, "darkness is looming."

Sheina watched as Mr. Mervin walked to stop by the door where he conversed with Marcus again, then turned back for a farewell to her before completely disappearing.

The sound of silence between two people was deafening, even though the two seniors planned a few mental chit chats in their minds, they didn't know who should speak up first and whether the other would reply as they planned. It was a high risk of embarrassment to find out so.

Sheina headed out the music room when she heard another's footsteps following her. He managed a "hi" and she returned the greeting without facing him. The awkwardness stretched till they reached the end of the hallway where he finally got the courage to speak up.

"So can I?"

Sheina turned and stared at his olive eyes which were always curtained by strands of disarrayed sandy hair. Marcus felt like she was searching deep into his soul –and was failing.

He clearly felt the silver thread connected to each of them but at the other end, he could see the confusion linked in ignorance. Sheina didn't know what to make out of the unfamiliar emotion and especially him, so she simply shrugs off the troublesome thoughts and carry on with her peaceful life. Perfect, perfect life.

Maybe this was a bad idea. Marcus contemplated, why mess up her life of heaven to open her eyes on the hell around her? Wasn't that mean?

But if he didn't, Nathan might…

"Sure."

"What?"

"You can walk me home."

He felt his mouth form an "O" shape, "great."

On the first couple of steps after answering his most nerve racking suggestion, Sheina asked, "Why?"

"Hmm…"

"Why today? I mean we're not really what I would call friends. You know, we were just always as classmates. And I don't get it."

He chuckled, he didn't expect for her to open up to him so fast, "You like to speak your mind, don't you?"

She blinked, patiently waiting for the correct answer.

"Nothing, I just wanna, it felt right."

_Wrong._ Sheina shut her mouth after that.

They were waiting for the stop light to turn red when he asked, "Why'd you ask?"

After getting across, she answered, "Nothing, I just wanna, it felt right."

"No seriously."

She stopped and faced him, raising her chin up and burrowing her eyes brows low to emphasis her anger. "Well you're never one."

"I'm never what? Serious?"

"Yes."

Marcus yelled in his mind, hiding his insulted side, _I didn't even do anything_.

"Because boys like you are so insensitive!"

She literally exploded in public. It would've been the darnest, hilarious thing in the world if she wasn't angry at him.

_Wait a minute._ Marcus licked his lips. "Did you hear my thoughts?"

Out of nowhere, something dropped from the sky. The next second, Sheina saw a handsome man with a friendly arm around Marcus' shoulders. On the first reaction to scream, the new guy harshly pointed a long cold finger against her forehead, and just like a light switch, she shut down.

**Please read and review, either bad or good reviews are accepted with open arms. And also state if you want me to continue the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Night World.**

**NikkiTextette,**

**Nathan is my own character. You don't need to reread the Night World series because this fanfic mostly takes place on the area, prior happenings and the principle, but the concept is mine. And if there are parts necessary to state in the book, I would briefly do so. **

**Thanks for the review.**

**flaming-twilight  
**

**Thanks. I'm glad it's interesting. That's my goal.  
**

It wasn't that Sheina got woken up; she faintly knew she was awake or maybe the situation was so impossibly occurring that she easily categorized it as a dream. The most beautiful dream came true.

There was a man. The farmer's hat and fishing boots gave a vague image of an old man, but when the shadow of the hat's rim vanishes whenever he lifts up his chin, a handsome, young face would smile like fortune was his best friend. His features was itching a name out of the tip of her tongue, but every name that popped fitted wrong. His body formed a dark figure against whatever peculiar space was behind him, beaming rays of light toward Sheina's spot.

And then a rough hand gripped her arm, pulling her away from the pretty sparks.

When her eyes fully opened, Marcus cursed mentally, knowing she would hear it –with her how dare you gaze aimed like a bull's eye at his direction. She fixed her eyes over the silken azure sheets that were too thin for so much comfort.

"Told you."

Sheina darted her eyes around the room, momentarily noticing a guy prompted into a squat position at the far edge of the bed. The man looked a lot like the man from her dream, her subconscious part debated that it wasn't him, but Marcus. The conscious part had no idea. Her fast reflexes to confound the perplexive stimulated her muscles to move away. Marcus tailed to her movements like an obedient dog, counteracting her shifts to keep her laid down and still. "Don't."

"Who-" Sheina felt the bulge of her eyes as the brief memory replayed in her mind.

But the two boys' eye contact and mumbling murmurs gave the impression of a personal discussion being held without her consent. Not that she's regarded as the leader in the recent area, which is currently referred by her as the house in someplace of some land at some world.

Marcus turned to her and she instantly pulled back, their noses almost brushed. Almost.

"You're right."

"About what?"

"This is a house -or," Marcus tilted his head towards the extra company, who waved a nippy hand at her, "our home. And _it is_ in someplace of some land at some world."

"How did you know…?" _what I was thinking of._

He narrowed his brows in a bored manner, as if he had expected her to ask.

"See, believe it or not, we're soul mates. You're my other half, my honey in tea and my missing puzzle piece."

"Okay, wait a minute, you just offered to walk me home. What are you saying?" She turned to the guy near the bed post watching them with a mad expression. "And you- "

He chipped, "Nathan, if you will."

"You dropped." She repeated, "Nathan, you fell from the sky." She impatiently waited for him to deny it. He didn't. So she carried on, "That doesn't make sense."

He smiled wickedly. "Sheina, dear, you're the one who doesn't make sense."

Marcus shook her arm to avert her attention. "Listen, my brother's just mad right now." He intently manifested his words through his brown eyes. "I know you treat me as a stranger but I can't keep any distance from you anymore. The principle's whole purpose prevents precisely that."

Nathan stood up and Sheina then realized who the older brother was. "If you'll ever so kindly, Marcus, give back mine."

"Shh. I'm taking it slow." He turned to him, letting go of her arms. "She's human in this era."

Sheina shrieked, detesting the horrid nonsense mindlessly spoken, "And what do you mean by that?"

Nathan roared in laughter. "It's been a hundred years. I'm not going to wait a hundred more."

He flopped his arms. "Let's take it easy, alright?"

"No!" He pointed at Sheina. "You, you're an old soul. That means you've lived many lives and is reincarnated for, usually a pattern of years, until..."

Marcus nodded with a frown as Sheina transiently turned back and forth to the other.

Marcus continued, "Until your sister, Genevieve, became known as a powerful witch, and thus, only a number of great people knew where to find her. When they did, she was forced to revive a monster that would side with the vampires in the apocalypse. A dragon."

Nathan noticed the radiation of her interest in the way she held her breath and leaned forward. "You're taking this rather well," he told her.

"It sounds familiar to be honest." She turned back to Marcus, "I know what happened next! Circle Daybreak won and killed the dragon, right? A witch killed the monster."

Both of the brothers reared away. Nathan was first to recover, "How did you know that?"

"My grandmother, she was a witch. Okay, she was a healer. And, you know, stories. I tend to believe what I want to see. And as my gran always said, magic created life itself." Her eyes sparkled like she'd just confessed a secret hidden for so long; Marcus felt her relief vibrate through the thin cord linking their very being. "And my mom frequently told me how uniquely serene I am. Old souls, I get it now."

"They never told you?"

"Probably they intended to inform me, or they already had –in an implying, idiomatic way, of course." She held her chin up proudly.

Marcus snorted, "Your kind kept it indirect, Sheina. Always have."

She grinned awkwardly. "You guys don't understand. I'm not totally certain about anything yet."

"Understandable," Marcus put a hand on her shoulder for reassurance.

Nathan, on the other hand, crossed his arms, emphasizing huge biceps. "NoNi. Marcus, she has to see NoNi."

"That would be risky."

Sheina bolted up into a sitting position, "What's risky?" Her question was abruptly followed by a silent disappointed hiss from Marcus, she stuck her tongue out at him.

Nathan dramatically reached over the bed and grabbed Marcus's shirt collar, harshly pulling him closer. They discussed privately in whispers again. In side view, with their shaggy hair obscuring any features they had, they looked quite like twins.

"NoNi would give her the full detail of what happened to Genevieve." Nathan whispered.

"I know that but you know what NoNi does after each meeting."

"Yeah, then I guess we should just not tell her about it."

"No!"

They peeped over to Sheina at the same time. She blinked, raising a brow strictly, knowing better to not ask and waste precious time for it'll be no use either way.

"Yes." Nathan mumbled against Marcus's ear. "Don't be chicken. She won't have a choice once she's there anyway. And we have to."

Marcus nodded, rubbing his chin, "Hey, why can't we just talk mentally?"

"This is my gift, little brother; never tell anyone I didn't care. You must be so amused with her thoughts right about now."

With that, he pushed him away.

It was true. All the while, Sheina was grimacing. Marcus enjoyed the response of his cheeks to tug a smile in hearing her thoughts, which mostly composed of _unfair_, _let me in _and _hate you two_. When he peeked down at her, he found a pout sprouted upon her lips, which were tinted pink from the cold.

He simply notified her. "We're going somewhere."

Sheina rolled her eyes, taking a guess, "to NoNi?"

"Yeah."

"Where is that exactly?"

Nathan shook his head, "nice try, bug. But, but it's a secret."

"Oh, fine. I have to change, though." Sheina snatched a glimpse of her dirty school uniform, disgust filling up her insides. She wasn't meticulous in cleanliness herself, except for clothes. If it's something she'd worn for more than a couple of hours, assume ahead that it'll be in the laundry for the day.

_I slept in this? _

Marcus disregarded the private thought; he didn't genuinely knew how to appropriately respond to it.

The two males glanced at each other. They said simultaneously, blushes shading their faces, "Sure." "Go ahead." "Take your time" "We'll be outside."

"Before you close the door," she bent her body to the right, gawking a view of half of their figures between the door slit, "did I really sleep here? It bothers me, that's all. I usually can't sleep in new places."

"On the contrary," Nathan pushed the door wider, leaning leisurely against it, "your sleep last night must've been your first real slumber in a century."

Her eyes bulged out once more, "What?"

Marcus struck his body forward, elbowing his big mouthed brother back, "You have ten minutes."

"Who are you? Mr. Mervin?" She joked.

"Very funny." He closed the door, then opened it, "No seriously. Be out in ten."

He slammed the door.

**Sheina lives alone so no one looked for her when she didn't went home. Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Night World.**

**NikkiTextette**

**I don't know! =C**

_Slam!_

A sigh escaped Sheina's lips, resulting to an uncontrollable yawn as her body helplessly flopped down on the mattress. Suddenly, she didn't feel like taking a nice shower any longer, the nuisance of being in a strange place getting to her, still. Maybe she should just basically change clothing. Last night was ice cold –wretched paper thin bed sheets! Hence, her skin didn't sweat at all. At the verge of agreement, the laziness washed off just as fast as it stirred in with the idea of untidiness against her whole motto.

Sweaty or not, she thought, willing herself to stand up, Sheina Ann Strong would bathe.

The splashing sounds of shower water falling down to floor tiles faintly reached beyond the bed room's four walls.

Nathan scratched his head as he watched his little brother shake his head too vigorously. "Hey kid, I know we're vampires and so forth, but you're brain is damaged enough. Trust me."

Marcus halted and pause immobile like a statue, a scowl slowly filling his face, followed by one more shake. And Nathan realized what was troubling him.

"One advice, little bro," he can't help but to chuckle, a hoarse laugh came out instead, which is just as mocking, "hearing your soul mate's thoughts while she's taking a shower is a good thing."

"The problem is," Marcus let out an irritated breath, "she can hear mine."

The statement urged another loud double up from Nathan, laughter echoing in the library they were in. The obvious pity in Marcus' stare made him stop, "I'm fine Marcus."

"You miss her?"

"Much worse now with your soul mate here." Nathan said bitterly, turning away. "I can't wait to separate Genevieve from her soul. NoNi would tell us how."

"What if she doesn't agree?"

Nathan snapped his head back to him. "The question is, Marcus, what if _you_ don't agree?"

Their eyes started to manifest challenge, Marcus surrendered, shrugging stubbornly. "It's Sheina's choice and NoNi's conditions. My opinion doesn't even matter, if that's what you wanted to hear." He headed to the door and harshly pulled the door knob, "she's finished. We could go now."

Marcus closed the door before Nathan could get out just as Sheina gracefully leaped out of the bed room. "Like the dress?" She stretched the skirt out for him to see the intricate patterns designed on it. Thank heavens she didn't notice that he's in a bad mood at the moment. She persisted on complementing it as he walked closer. "It's so pretty and unfortunately hidden in that old closet. Why do you guys have dresses in there anyway?"

"That's yours actually, in the 1700's." He smiled sweetly, touching the frills that formed the V shape neckline, recalling the memories they had when she'd worn the dress for the first time. "It was a birthday present."

"Oh." The brightest of red colored her cheeks as his fingers trailed lower down the frills.

And right on cue, Nathan intruded on the delicate moment. Sheina stepped back, cupping her face to cover the blush. Marcus felt the silver thread ring in annoyance, the other end still had a foggy view.

"Hey Sheina!" Nathan side stepped into the small distance separating the two lovers. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," she grinned wide. "Are we riding in your car?"

"What car? Our transportation is severely classified."

Sheina took the time to process this and when his wicked smile reappeared, she realized, "Your not going to…"

Too late. Nathan already had his finger on her forehead.

This time, she got portions of the travel. Must be the soul mate thing, she concluded, peacefully watching the pictures Marcus was intentionally sending to her. The scenes of moving mountains and steppes was endless and the rolling waters and sparkling sea shores gave the impression of looking out of a car or train window.

When Sheina opened her eyes, an indigo sky with specks of lightly tinkling stars greeted her.

"Long ride," Marcus shortly explained, helping her up from the grass. Sheina patted her dress clean and released her skirts that flowed next to one another. Looking around, she couldn't see much with the morning light vanishing but the place seemed a lot like a garden. The bushes were flowering and each tall tree bore a unique kind of fruit.

_Yup. We're in NoNi's garden._ _And don't eat those fruits, Eden._

He winked when she looked up at him with a startled expression. Using his arms, he guided her gaze to a tent put up in front of them. It was navy blue designed with gold writings in various languages, she recognized the Italian and Spanish words, all others were foreign. He whispered, "Nathan's already inside."

"NoNi's in there too?"

She felt his head above hers nod. "She's the one who is going to help us."

"So NoNi's a girl." Sheina went nearer to the tent.

"And?" Marcus pulled the coverings to the side, the candle light illuminating warmly inside scattered out the opening.

She crouched to fit through the low opening. "And that means she might not be so bad."

_She's pretty too if I say so myself._

Sheina looked over her shoulder before completely heading in, reminding him, "too bad you're taken."

He teased her back, making a funny, unconvincing frown. "Yeah, too bad." _Too bad I love you so much._

Inside, a red wooly carpet was laid and a small tea table centered with it. Nathan rudely hogged the bowl of chips, stuffing it into his already filled mouth while his other hand possessively held a root beer.

"Goddess!" The exasperated call was made by a young ten year old girl. Her joyful smile matched her outfit, which was a yellow dress with a white trim and black doll shoes. Her eyes were bronze and her two blond braids reached her waist. She had her gloved hands below her chin. "It's really Sheina!"

Nathan childishly nodded, washing the chips down with his root beer.

"Hi there." Sheina swayed side to side, not sure what to say next.

Marcus coughed.

"Oh, hi Marcus! Nice to see youuu!"

"Hey NoNi." He put his arm around Sheina, "we'll leave you with her now."

"Ah," NoNi clicked her tongue and teeth, placing her hands on her hips, like how a disappointed mom would. Though, ironically, _she_ would be the child. "Nathan told me you didn't tell her about my deals."

Nathan was quickly running out the tent by that time.

Marcus accused, pointing at the opening, "It was his idea and- "

NoNi raised a hand. "Time cannot turn back. Please," she gestured toward the opening.

Sheina watched Marcus go and when she felt the awkwardness grew unbearable, she finally turned to NoNi, who was seated on the cushion floor, offering her tea.

Sheina gently took the cup and sat across her, taking a small sip as NoNi asked, "so where do you want me to begin?"

Sheina contemplated for a while. She really thought NoNi would just tell her the beginning but of course her question was fair enough; what specific beginning. The calmness and innocence in her eyes projected more of the question. NoNi asked the part of the beginning she most wanted to know about.

"You're right, now which part is that?"

"Let's start off with my sister, Genevieve."

**Review please. My next update of three chapters will be next week. =3**

**Once upon a time,**

**Someone asked me why the title is "Ionic" when it's not even an actual word.**

**That is because, as the first sentence on my summary, Marcus and Sheina are opposites. And I thought like the title would be so ugly if it ever was "Positive Negative" or something like "Opposites Attract" Like WTH! Fortunately, rather, _unfortunately _that morning in school, we had a biology quiz about atoms, isotopes, you get the point. And positive and negative charged particles are called ions, right? Right!**

**And that bio quiz gave birth to the word Ionic.**

**The End. (I wanted to show my incredible creativity. Sorry if I wasted a minute of your life. Joke I'm not.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Nightworld.  
**

**Sorry I lied, I really mean my apology this time. I just so got into writing and according to my mood right now, I'm estimating my next post to be on Friday night. But, you know, that may change.**

**Mitziehearts  
**

**Thanks for the review.  
**

The moonless night had a starlit pitch black sky sort of like an obsidian glassed surface sprinkled with silver sequins that would catch any eye –except for Nathan's. He stared at it blankly. How many times had he seen this kind of scenery? A hundred and twenty two; and that's young for a vampire, nothing was magical or magnificent to him anymore.

"Gag, dude." The other end of the phone said.

Nathan made a gagging sound down his throat, "worse in person, Ash. Why can't you join my misery?"

A short chuckle sounded, "Can't. I'm in bed with Mary-"

Nathan flipped his phone and hung up. Not another love pair to become envious with. What's taking NoNi and Sheina so long anyway? He walked the couple of long miles again and in seconds, he reached the tent, finding the two silhouettes of kneeled women inside it.

He also carelessly gazed upon his little brother curled up in a ball, whining and hitting his forehead against a moss covered tree trunk. "I can't hear her! Why can't I hear her?"

_Thump_ Pain surged from his right temple.

He turned and found Nathan playing with a stone, throwing it in the air and expertly juggling it.

"Want another one?" Nathan stanced in a throwing position, ignoring the hurt emotion plastered on Marcus's idiotic face. Scratch the adjective, all vampires look far from idiotic. Although in Nathan's inscrutable perception, weakness is idiotic and sadness is weakness.

"So you can't hear her thoughts, NoNi always does that with me and Genevieve before." He threw the stone to the tree Marcus was next to. A few green polka dotted apples fell with a rain of leaves. "It's not a big deal."

"I miss her so bad. The cord's plain empty on the other side." He stood up, gathering strength as he threw a queer apple at his brother. Nathan caught it. "I get their conversation must be ultra private, girl to girl, those gross garbage. I don't want to hear that. I just want to feel my soul mate's presence."

"You're a fool, you know that? Suck it up."

"Like what you've been doing for the last century!" Marcus shot.

Nathan squished the apple with one grip, orange goo dripping down his hand. "And like what you're going to do for the next century."

Marcus rocketed toward his brother and daringly bared his fangs which elongated down his lower line of teeth with his mouth fully open. His lips and tongue didn't change into blood red like it usually would with thirst but this wasn't a feeding. He wanted a duel.

Nathan laughed inwardly, knowing he'd hear it.

Inside, NoNi heard the fight of the siblings but disregarded it. Men always fight. Sheina didn't acknowledge their noise outside as well, waiting for an answer almost irritably. She forced her itching hand not to scratch the back of her head like she used to do as a child, which now had brought to an unchangeable habit yet controllable.

NoNi glanced below her thick lashes, "So your sis."

"Yup, everything about her." Sheina forced a smile, nervously fingering the handle of her tea cup. The suspense thrilling her. Genevieve must be more beautiful with brown curly hair like hers and with only one eye color unlike hers, blue green; Genevieve must have blue or green eyes, not mixed together. And pinkish skin like their mother and grandmother.

"That's surprising." NoNi giggled. She always spoke like she could hear your thoughts and Sheina already realized that the first moment she entered the tent. The atmosphere was so wide. There were no limitations or walls, so open that privacy's nonexistent.

Knowing her mind was just read, Sheina wanted to know what _she_ was thinking, "What do you mean?"

"Usually when I ask that question to many of my visitors, you know what they tell me?" Sheina shook her head. NoNi's bronze eyes shaded to gold in the candle light before continuing, "They say they want to know about me."

_You are a damn fool._ Nathan cursed outside.

_Scared?_

_Ha! See, little brother, unlike you, I'm not a fool. _Nathan turned his bare back to the battle and walked away. _If I hurt you in any manner, Sheina might not agree to the conditions. So till I get Genevieve back, I'll be patient with you._

Marcus let his fangs pull back, suffering the hold back of an adrenaline rush. Suspecting Nathan has forfeited, he allowed himself to relax. And the first instant his shields went down, a subsequent power blast explosively blew his mind, sensing the evil mind power Nathan threw him zinging like lightning in his whole body.

"Just a small lesson on respect, little brother." Nathan went over to Marcus's flat body on the grass.

"Marcus!" NoNi's voice boomed.

"He's fine," Nathan started saying.

"Oh, no! I know he is." NoNi waved her arms over her head worriedly, the excitement loomed through her.

Nathan began pulling Marcus's body away, expecting what's coming next. He could feel the strong energy shape shifters radiate when they change. NoNi's gloves ripped apart as scaly fingers and pointed nails grew, which she used to shred off her clothes as a scalier form of a monster started transforming and grow massive. And atop the middle of those bronze eyes, a horn sprouted.

Marcus gulped, getting to his feet, fully recovered now.

NoNi bent her back outward and a pair of vermillion wings drastically unfurl one by one as if drowning to breathe air. After shifting completely, the two brothers covered their ears as a gruesome roar bellowed monstrously from NoNi's snout.

They both mentally screamed.

_NoNi! What's wrong? Is Sheina alright? You're a dragon! ~Wow._

And Nathan's panicked thoughts were: _what got you so moody?_

_Sheina!_ NoNi howled a string of fire which danced in spirals, sketching grotesque burning shadows that danced wildly, which evaporated momentarily. when it did, Marcus yelled,

_What about Sheina?_

_Nothing. You asked what got me so moody. Sheina. She wanted to know about Genevieve._

Sheina appeared behind NoNi, dressed in jeans and a thick blue jacket. "We're going to fly to Circle Daybreak!"

At first Marcus was so relieved that Sheina was fine that he didn't know how to react till Sheina called him, "Marcus?" And then he suddenly appeared in her arms, or vise versa. He rained kisses on her forehead and she giggled.

"What happened to your dress?" His olive eyes gleamed in crescents due to his big boyish smile.

"NoNi made me change because flying in the air could get cold she said."

"Pshh. I could've kept you warm." He grinned like a mad man and Sheina giggled some more.

Nathan waved their romantic scene with a rough hand, _So NoNi, why Circle Daybreak?_

_No one would know Genevieve more than Hannah!_ NoNi blew an even bigger ball of fire that erupted high in the air, which separated the two lovers in surprise, giving amusement to Nathan. _Hop on everyone!_

**Review please.**_  
_

**It's raining so much here in the Philippines and most writers get this syndrome to write and guess what? I got affected.  
**


End file.
